


Don't Stop 'Cause I'm Halfway There

by ObnoxiouslyZukka



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiouslyZukka/pseuds/ObnoxiouslyZukka
Summary: This wassoincredibly wrong.But was Zuko going to put a stop to it?Fuck no.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014528
Comments: 31
Kudos: 358





	Don't Stop 'Cause I'm Halfway There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a prompt request from my tumblr blog - [obnoxiouslyzukka](https://obnoxiouslyzukka.tumblr.com). 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> **Prompt 85: “Be quiet unless you wanna get caught.”**

This was _so_ incredibly wrong.

But was Zuko going to put a stop to it? _Fuck no._

Not when Sokka had two fingers perfectly rubbing against his G-spot, his other hand wrapped around his throat, and lips against his ear spewing absolute _filth._

“You’re doing so good for me, baby,” Sokka purred in a low rumble, “So fucking wet, clenching around my fingers like you just can’t get enough. Feels so good - shit, if we had a condom I’d be inside of you right now. Fucking you nice and slow until you’re a trembling, drooling mess. Eat you out until you forget your own _name_.”

“S-So-okka,” Zuko moaned brokenly, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet considering Sokka hand him bent over the sink counter in the bathroom at Suki and Ty Lee’s place - all of their friends in the living room watching a movie right now. 

“Shh,” Sokka hugged, fingers squeezing around his throat a little tighter in warning. “ **Be quiet unless you wanna get caught** ,” he growled low and rough in Zuko’s ear, grinding his hard cock against his ass as if that would _help_ Zuko stay quiet at all.

There was no way Sokka wasn’t aware of exactly how close Zuko was to saying fuck it all and begging for his boyfriend to fuck him anyways. Right here. Right now. Bare. With the _very high_ possibility of all of their friends hearing them. Not with how Zuko couldn’t help but push back against his fingers, silently begging for more. 

“Good boy,” Sokka praised when Zuko managed to bite back another moan when he rubbed at that spot inside of him harder. “Gonna fucking _wreck_ you when we get home. Can’t wait to get my cock inside of you, watch you squirm on it. Make you cum _at least_ three times.”

“ _Please_ ,” Zuko whined, wanting nothing more than to get Sokka inside of him. His fingers were nice, but it _wasn’t enough_. “Nngh - F-Fuck,” Zuko whined when Sokka shifted his hand a little so he could rub his thumb against his cock while fingering him. He leaned against the counter a little harder, another breathy little whine leaving him when Sokka squeezed the sides of his neck more in a way that made his head spin and tension build between his legs.

“You gonna cum, baby?”

Zuko huffed out a frustrated noise, shaking his head. It still wasn’t enough. “C-Can’t. Need - Ah - Need more.”

“Well we can’t be in here forever, sweetheart,” Sokka muttered, but not unkindly. “Might have to just wait until we get home,” he teased but the thought of that made Zuko feel like he might _die_.

“N-No,” Zuko whined. “I - I ... need - I - fuck me, p-please,” he pleaded. “ _Please_ , I can’t - I can’t wait, Sokka, please.”

“Hmmm... I don’t know, baby. I guess I could pull out but... you get pretty loud whenever I’ve got my cock in you,” Sokka mused even as he pulled his fingers out - slow, dragging them against that bundle of nerves on the way out - and instead rubbed his cock against Zuko’s slick folds which had to be the absolute cruelest tease ever if he wasn’t actually going to fuck him. “How am I supposed to keep you quiet?”

Zuko huffed, pressing his hips back against Sokka. “I can - Mmph,” Zuko’s words were cut off as Sokka let go of his neck in favor of pressing his hand over his mouth and nose. Cutting off airflow and successfully muffling his words. Only for a second, though, before letting go. A silent question hanging in the air with the gesture that Zuko heard loud and clear. 

They’ve done it before. Zuko had several nonverbal safewords for scenarios where he couldn’t talk ranging from, ‘I need to breathe but keep going’ to ‘everything needs to stop _now.’_ The stakes were a little higher this time, though. A little different.

If he wasn’t able to cum before he needed air, he wouldn’t get to cum until _hours later_. 

He was already pretty close, though. Just couldn’t _quite_ tip over the edge with Sokka’s fingers only. Not this quickly, at least. And the feeling of Sokka’s erection grinding hotly against his hole - occasionally _barely_ catching the head against it - was driving him crazy. 

“Well, sunshine?” Sokka prompted, “It’s up to you, baby.” 

Even as he spoke, though, Sokka was already pressing the tip of his cock against Zuko’s hole. _Just enough_ to push inside half an inch before stopping and waiting for an answer.

“ _Please_ ,” Zuko breathed, trying to rock back against his boyfriend but being stopped by a strong grip on his hip. “Ahhhh,” Zuko whined breathily, biting down on the inside of his cheek and trying to swallow down the moan that wanted to leave him as Sokka - _torturously_ slowly - pressed the rest of the way into him until their hips were pressed together.

“You ready, baby?” Sokka asked breathlessly, idly grinding against Zuko and pulling out little soft sounds from him that he just couldn’t hold back.

All Zuko could do was nod, taking in a deep breath right before Sokka pressed his hand over his mouth and nose and immediately started fucking him. Deep, powerful - albeit slow - thrusts that made Zuko’s legs shake and eyes roll with how _good_ it was.

“Fuck, you’re so damn tight and wet and _perfect_ ,” Sokka panted softly, reaching his other hand around to curl down over Zuko’s hip so he could rub circles against Zuko’s cock. “My good boy. Taking it all _so well_. Doing so, so good, sweetheart.”

The words, the way Sokka was breathing all heavy and shaky, the hand on his cock and stretch of Sokka deep inside of him was all driving him towards orgasm just about as quickly as his head was spinning and lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen.

And Zuko was helpless to it all. Well, he could safeword. Any grab, tap, or touch against Sokka’s hand and he’d let go. But _fuck_ , Zuko didn’t want it to stop. He was _so close_ and the fuzzy lightheadedness was just adding to it all.

“Gonna cum, baby?” Sokka asked, and Zuko could only roll his hips against him in some semblance of a response. “Good. Be a good boy and cum on my cock for me,” Sokka growled into his ear, snapping his hips hard against him and quickening his fingers against his cock. “Lemme feel you, sweetheart, _please_ cum for me.”

That sent Zuko right over the edge, cries cut off before they even had a chance, body shaking with what had to be one of the best orgasms Zuko’s ever had even as his lungs _screamed_ for air and vision started to tunnel.

Before Zuko even could _think_ about lifting a hand as the waves of pleasure started to ebb, Sokka let go so he could gasp in much-need breaths of air. The rush of oxygen just sending more shockwaves through his body, but all Zuko could do was let out small little whines with each harsh exhale before sucking in another breath. 

“Ngh,” Zuko grunted as Sokka pulled out, and he could hear his boyfriend stroking himself hard and fast with the hand that had previously been rubbing against Zuko’s cock.

“Fuck,” Sokka cursed in a low groan and Zuko felt streaks of cum land hot on his back.

Hardly five seconds later, Suki’s voice rang out from the other side of the door and Zuko’s blood ran cold as he realized they’d been found out.

“I’m gonna be _incredibly generous_ right now and give you two five minutes to clean up whatever-the-fuck sort of mess you made in there, get the snacks you _said_ you were going to, and get back to the living room before I tell everyone what you were _actually_ doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you did PLEASE leave a comment and lemme know if you want to see more!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and it always lights up my day whenever I see a nice comment on one of my fics <3


End file.
